


Fifth Wheels

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff, M/M, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Maybe the reason why Cor is never around is that he doesn't want to be the fifth wheel for the second time in his life.





	Fifth Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to takogals and ninemoons42 for the beta :-) :-) :-)


End file.
